The Prophecy Revealed
by LordDarkus
Summary: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I have been really busy with school. Now I'm back and ready for more Yugioh and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, Sora, Tierno, and Theodore belong to Konami


The Prophecy Revealed

It is nighttime in the Satellite and Harris rides on his duel runner with a bag strapped to his back on his way back home.

"Ok, I have the supplies, now I need to…" The lights and siren of a Sector Security officer interrupt him

"Hey, you, you're out past curfew. Pull over or I'll have to use force."

"I think I'll go with the second choice." Harris hits a button on his duel runner and activates the Speed World field spell

"Duel mode engaged. Auto-Pilot standing by." A wave is released from his runner

"Ok, if that's how you want to play, fine."

"Let's duel!" Their life points start at 4000

"I'll go first." Said Harris and he draws a card

"I summon Jurrac Guaiba in attack mode (ATK 1700)."

"Jurrac Guaiba is a level 4, fire-attribute, dinosaur-type monster with 1700 attack points and 400 defense points."

"And I'll lay 2 cards face-down to end my turn."

"Alright then, my turn." He draws a card and they both get a speed counter

"I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode (DEF 2000)."

"While the monster card, Gate Blocker is on your field, your opponent does not gain speed counters during the standby phase."

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"My draw." He draws a card, but does not get a speed counter

"Hey, what gives?"

"You're stuck in neutral. While gate blocker is on the field, you don't get speed counters."

"Fine then, I summon the tuner monster, Jurrac Brachis (ATK 1000)."

"A tuner monster?"

"Yeah, and now Brachis is going to give Guaiba and evolutionary tune-up." Brachis turns into three stars, which then turn into three rings that surround Guaiba and a light goes through the rings

"I Synchro Summon, Jurrac Giganoto (ATK 2100)!"

"Jurrac Giganoto is a level 7, fire-attribute Synchro monster with 2100 attack points and 1800 defense points."

"That thing doesn't scare me."

"Yeah, but his special ability might. You see for each Jurrac in my graveyard, he gets 200 attack points. And with Brachis and Guaiba in the sidelines, he gets a 400-point power boost (ATK - 2500). Now I play the trap: Survival of the Fittest. This boosts a dinosaur's power a thousand fold and if it destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again (ATK - 3500).

"I play the trap: Miniaturize. Now your monster loses 1000 attack points and a level (ATK- 2500, LV- 6).

"Oh well, Giganoto, destroy Gate Blocker." Gate Blocker is destroyed

"Now attack him directly." The officer loses 2500 life points and 2 speed counters

"My turn now." He draws and the get speed counters

"I play the trap: Call of the Haunted, which will let me bring Gate Blocker back (ATK 0). Now I'm going to release it to summon Gate Blocker 2 (DEF 3000). Ha, your monster doesn't have enough firepower to break that.

"He doesn't have to. I play the trap: Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. With this, I can release a fire monster on my field and then its original attack points come out of your life points."

"Wait, that thing had 2100 attack points."

"Exactly, go, Giganoto." His monster turns into a fireball that hits the officer, reduces his life points to zero, and causes the emergency stop on his duel runner to activate

"Smell ya later." He drives off

Harris returns home and sees Tierno working with his cards and Lewis working on his runner. He takes off his helmet.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Asked Harris

"You're out past curfew, again." Said Tierno

"And you got chased by Sector Security… Again!"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. Why do you do that?" Asked Tierno

"To get supplies, you need to get your hands dirty sometimes."

"Right, whatever." Said Lewis

"Hey, Lewis, you said you were looking for a new diffuser circuit, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Harris goes through his bag and takes out a small circuit

"Here you go."

"Where did you get this?"

"I got my connections." Lewis goes under his duel runner to install the circuit

"Can you hand me that wrench?"

"Here you go." Harris hand him the wrench

"Tweezers."

"Careful." Lewis comes out

"And it's done."

"By the way, where's Sora." Asked Harris

"I think I know where she is." Replied Lewis

"What, are your monster spirits talking to you again?" Asked Harris

"You need to get out more." Said Tierno

"I'll go grab her." Lewis puts on his helmet, gets on his runner and drives off

"What if they're right? What if I am crazy?"

Windaar's spirit appears "Don't say that, Lewis."

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto appears "Yeah, we're always here for you."

Musto appears "We're a team."

Caam appears "That means we stick together." Gusto Falco appears on Lewis' shoulder

"Yeah, you guys are right." Lewis says as he scratches Falco

Lewis arrives at the wharf and Sora is looking out to the city

"Hey, Sora." He gets her attention

"Knew I'd find you here." He takes off his helmet

"I came out here to think."

"I come out to think too. You thinking about your father again?"

"Yeah. He was a treasure hunter with a love for life and taught me how to duel. Then one day he went on an expedition, but never returned. I come by here thinking he will come back."

"I'm sure he will. It's getting late, we should head back."

"Ok." Sora gets on her duel runner, appearing to be made of ice, and puts on her helmet

"You coming?"

"Nah, go on, I'll catch up."

"Ok." She drives off

Lewis starts thinking and suddenly notices a shadowy figure in the alleyways. He presses a button on his duel runner.

"Disengaging duel disc." The duel disc latches on to his wrist and he follows the figure

"Hey, you." Falco suddenly appears and whines and appears afraid

"Falco, what's wrong. Don't worry, I'll be safe." He continues chasing and catches up to the figure

"Hey, what are you doing out here." The figure comes into view and appears to be a teenage boy in a black hooded cloak

"Wouldn't you like to know." He activates his duel disc

"You want to duel, fine." He activates his duel disc

"Let's duel." Their life points start at 4000 and a ring of shadowy fire surrounds them

"What's going on?" Asked Lewis

"You've entered a shadow duel."

"No turning back now."

"I'll go first." The shadow duelist draws a card

"I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode (DEF 1800). And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My move." He draws a card

"I play Call of Gusto. With this, I can bring a Gusto tuner monster into my hand, long as I send cards from my deck to my graveyard equaling its level. I choose the level 3 Gusto Gulldo. Now I play the spell, Double Summon. This will let me summon twice this turn. So I summon Gusto Gulldo (ATK 500) and Winda, Priestess of Gusto (ATK 1000). Now I tune Gulldo with Winda to Synchro Summon Daigusto Gulldos (ATK 2200). Now destroy Blizzard Lizard."

"You tripped Blizzard Lizard's special ability. When it's destroyed in battle, you take 300 points of damage." Lewis is struck with an icy wind and loses 300 life points

"That felt so real."

"Catching on? In a shadow duel, all damage is real."

"Fine, I lay two cards face down to end my turn."

"My move then." He draws

"I play Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring a monster out of my graveyard. Come on out, Blizzard Lizard (ATK 600). Now I play Ice Mirror. This lets me summon a level 3 or lower water monster from my deck that has the same name, another Blizzard Lizard (ATK 600). Now I play another Ice Mirror to summon anther Blizzard Lizard (ATK 600). Now I release two of my lizards to advance summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue (ATK 0)."

"Dark Tuner Catastogue is a level 8 Fiend-type monster with 0 attack points and 0 defense points."

"Now I tune my Catastogue to my Blizzard Lizard." The dark tuner turns into a dark sphere, which engulfs the other monster; eight black stars surround the monster and shatter

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. I Dark Synchro Summon Frozen Fitzgerald (ATK 2500).

"Frozen Fitzgerald is a level negative 5, fiend-type monster with 2500 attack and defense points."

"And since Catastogue was used summon a Dark Synchro Monster, I can destroy one card on your field; like your Gulldos." Gulldos is destroyed

"Now attack him directly."

"I play the trap, Descending Lost Star."

"No you don't. When Frozen Fitzgerald attacks, you're helpless." Lewis is knocked down and loses 2500 life points

"Now I see why Falco was afraid. I shouldn't have started this. I can't win."

"Come on, Lewis, You can do it!" He hears Tierno's voice and turns to see Harris, Tierno and Sora outside the barrier

"Don't give in!" Said Harris

"We know you can win!" Said Sora

"Yeah, I can do this." He gets up

"My turn." He draws

"I play the trap, Descending Lost star. This lets bring out a Synchro monster from my graveyard in defense mode, but it loses a level and all of its defense points. Come out, Gulldos (DEF 0). Now I release Gulldos to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto (2000)." Now I equip him with the Psychic Sword spell card. Since my life points are lower than yours, he gets the difference in attack points (ATK- 4800). Now Windaar, destroy Frozen Fitzgerald with Psychic Sword Slash. Frozen Fitzgerald is destroyed and the shadow duelist loses 1300 life points

"Now Windaar's special ability activates, letting me summon a level 3 or below Gusto from my graveyard. Gulldo, you're back in the game (DEF 500

"I play Fitzgerald's ability. When its destroyed in battle, he comes back in defense mode (DEF 2500) and destroys any monster who attacked him." Windaar is destroyed

"I draw. I switch Fitzgerald to attack mode (ATK 2500) and I equip him with the Drain Strike equip spell. Now When Fitzgerald attacks a monster in defense mode, you take damage equal to half of the difference between my attack and your defense and I gain that same amount. Now destroy Gusto Gulldo." Gulldo is destroyed, Lewis loses 1000 points and the shadow duelist gains 1000 points

"I play Gulldo's ability. When he's destroyed in battle, I can bring out a level 2 or lower Gusto from my deck, my good buddy, Gusto Falco (ATK 600)

"My turn." Lewis draws and sees an unfamiliar monster; the spirit appears in front of him

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pirika, Descendent of Gusto."

"I've never seen you before."

"I've always been kind of shy."

"Ok, Pirika, you ready to help me win this."

"Yeah!"

"I summon, Pirika, Descendent of Gusto (1000 ATK). Now her special ability lets me bring a wind tuner out of my graveyard as long as its effects are negated, Gusto Gulldo (500 DEF). Now I tune level 3 Gulldo with level 3 Pirika to Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreez (ATK 2000).

"Daigusto Sphreez is a level 6, wind-atrribute Synchro monster with 2000 attack points and 1300 defense points."

"Now I play Limit Reverse. This lets me bring a monster out of my graveyard with 1000 or less attack points, Gusto Gulldo (ATK 600)."

"Ha, three weak monsters can't take out one strong one. Just give up."

"No way, Gulldo, attack." Gulldo attacks and is destroyed

"What was that? You just destroyed yourself."

"Actually, you're the one being destroyed. With Daigusto Sphreez on the field, any damage I take involving a Gusto, you take instead."

"What?" Sphreez launches a gale with her staff and the shadow duelist loses 2000 life points

"Falco, finish this." Falco attacks and is destroyed and the shadow duelist loses the rest of his life points, falls to the ground and his hood flies off, revealing a normal teenage boy with short, white hair and brown eyes. The barrier dissipates and Lewis goes to check on his defeated opponent

"Huh, hey are you alright?" He walks up to him and notices a dark aura leave his deck; he looks through it and sees Frozen Fitzgerald is no longer there. The boy comes to

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Asked Lewis

"All I remember is walking through the plaza and then everything else is a total blank." They then hear sirens approaching

"Guys, Sector Security!" Said Tierno."

"What's going on?" Asked the boy

"No time to explain, let's go." Lewis grabs him, puts him on the back of his duel runner and they all drive back to their hideout

Two officers arrive and inspect the scene.

"Didn't you say there was something here?" Asked one of the officers

"I'm positive, there were weird, spooky flames." Said the other one

"The captain will kill us if we dawdle. Let's just go back and say it was a false alarm." They drive off

Back at the hideout, Lewis and the others regroup and try to figure out what is going on.

"Why don't you at least tell us your name?" Asked Tierno

"My name is Theodore. I live out here in the Satellite. There were these guys in black robes talking about some 'Dragon Prophecy' and that's all I remember." He replied

"Dragon Prophecy? You don't mean."

"It is time!" A voice is heard and a spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears, visible only to Lewis, Harris, Sora, and Tierno.

"What the?" Asked Harris

"It can't be." Said Tierno

"It's Blue-Eyes." Said Sora

"The prophecy must be revealed." Said Blue-Eyes

"You all bear the marks of the four Dragon Rulers. You must journey and find these rulers and defeat the impending darkness."

"But how do we find the Dragon Rulers?" Asked Lewis

"To find them, you must search deep in your subconscious." Blue-Eyes roars and disappears

"Did you guys see that?" Asked Tierno

"Yeah, but I can't believe it." Said Sora

"Lewis was right about the spirits." Said Harris

"And now we know what we have to do. We need to find the Dragon Rulers." Said Lewis

"Theodore, you can stay here tonight so sector security doesn't get you." Said Tierno

"And starting tomorrow, we search for the Dragon Rulers." Said Sora

"As a team!" Said Harris

"Yeah!"


End file.
